1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a road cone, more particularly to a road cone including a light emitting unit for warning purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Road cones are usually used for warning of a construction site or a road under construction as well as for guiding vehicles or participants in sport activities. A conventional road cone is usually coated or attached with a reflective material for better vision of the road cone. The reflective material requires the presence of light so as to be visible in a dark environment. However, visibility of the reflective material is still relatively poor when viewed from a distance while driving at night.